The Elemental Army/The Phoenix Army
Contents https://futuristic-forces-official.fandom.com/wiki/The_Elemental_Army# hide#The Elemental Army Breakdown (The Basics Of The Elemental Army) #Background Information Of The Army #The Main Leaders #(Work In Progress) 'The Elemental Army Breakdown (The Basics Of The Elemental Army)' The Elemental Army is a powerful army that consists of all the Elemental Types. This Army has many troopers in it and plenty of weaponry to supply their soldiers out on the battlefield. 'Background Information Of The Army' The Elemental Army ''has as many ''Superior Generals ''(A higher rank than General, considered to be the main ruler of the army) as Elemental Types. This means that there are up to 50 of the ''Superior Generals working at a time. The main vehicles used are ATV's, Rugged Off-roaders (Jeeps Preferrably), Tanks, Battle Helicopters (Helicopters that use Jet Propulsion and heavy weaponry), Jets, Aircraft Carriers, and Battleships. There are also Battle Jets, which are equipped with missiles, turrets, and flares. Flares help deceive lock-on targets (Missiles, or Suicide Drones.) The Missiles are lock-on and the Turret has an auto-aim feature incase the Pilot is having a rough time hitting his/her target. Battle ships are equipped with huge Turrets that shoot artillery shells, which can severely damage the target. The Battleships are also equipped with Smaller turrets that shoot Armor piercing bullets. Aircraft Carriers are equipped with mid-sized turrets that shoot armor piercing rounds and have rockets. The Aircraft carriers carry jets, helicopter, and other types of aircraft. The Jeeps are made by several companies which all have different designs, the main used one is the Gen. 24 Jeep made by Jeep. This jeep comes in several variations: An armored jeep which can hold up to 20 people, a scout jeep equipped with turrets, A Trooper carrier which is a massive Jeep technically not a Jeep, more of a truck. The last Jeep variation is an offroader equipped with a track, similar to the ones that tanks use. Another interesting vehicle in the UE army's arsenal is a troop transport bus, it's not called a bus, but technically is one. This vehicle is 3 stories tall and is equipped with turrets on the rear part of the roof. It also has a camouflage feature which makes the vehicle look like something else on thermal cameras. (There are slightly more, but this list would be insanely long if I added all of them.) The Elemental Army's Soldiers are equipped with Hi-Tech armor that has an exo-skeleton suit. This skeletal body goes in between the inner layers of the armor and the outer layers, this allows the soldier to travel at fast speeds only on their feet and allows for parkour to the extremes. The suits also have heavy-duty backpacks that can hold a lot of things, this backpack is in between a jetpack/booster. What the booster does is provide a double-jump or a flight. The booster has electric fuel, it is solar powered. The solar powering of the booster comes from the sun and the solar panels are on certain plates which are hidden/protected from damage in the war. Most suits come equipped with heavy metal on certain Core Vitals, this is to ensure max protection on the battlefield. The suit's backpack has a locking mechanism to take it on or off when removing or putting the suit on. The backpack also has an electronic magnet on some hook parts which can hold Weapons of small, medium, and large size. This hook has 2 sides, both sides expand allowing a larger weapon to be placed in between the hooks and lock into place using the magnets. The hooks also move closer together, tightening the grip to allow maximum security. The armor also comes equipped with some survival features, such as: Heating, Soft-Fabric on the inside,and a pain-killing feature (This makes it so that when wounded, you don't feel as much pain.). The armors don't have any openings on the suit, it is 100% sealed off, the helmet has a locking mechanism around your neck which has safety mechanisms so that it doesn't choke someone, the under-armor part of the suit is made of heavy-fabric that can hold up to a lot of gunfire. The under-armor part of the suit by the neck has some metal on it so that the Helmet can lock securely. The helmet has a visor which on the inside has several things on display, vitals, coordinates, and a stat of weapon ammo. The suit detects the weapon ammo by having chips inside all magazines of the gun. The chip sends a signal to the helmet, which also has a chip in it. The chip communicates with the other chip allowing the values of the ammo in the gun to be seen. The magazines have pressure points inside of them to detect the exact amount of ammo in the gun. The helmet also has a chip opening on the back of the helmet to access data that needs to be harvested. However, this back of the helmet chip has vanished on newer helmets because the Shadow Ruler Scientists have figured out how to make the helmet scan DVDs and other devices. This method of scanning is much more effective and takes way less time than inserting a chip in the back of the helmet. The helmets usually have several aesthetic features that also serve important functions, like aerodynamics, and a way to distract enemies. The armors also differ between the classes/ duty of the person wearing it. Heavy Armor typically come equipped with very heavy armor while still having the exo-suit assist with better, quicker movement. The Ninja armors usually have light metals which allow the Ninja to be much more agile. 'The Main Leaders' The Elemental Army doesn't specifically have all the Superior Generals as leaders, the army is mostly lead by 12 selected Elements. The majority of the selected Elements are: Fire, Water, Lightning, Poison, Shadow Ruler, Earth, Nebula, Wind, etc... The Main Leader is a Superior General named Flame. 2 Armor Concepts (Work In Progress) Category:Futuristic Empires